His Girl
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: She's The Daughter of the Pirate king She was Separated to her Brother for their Safety She know about Ace Ace don't know About her Heck He don't Even know he have a Sister Ann Suffered the Same hell when She discovered the Truth on her Bloodline and When some Pirates Discover this They Turn her To a Slave, She want to Surpass him But it all changed when Marco came
1. Chapter 1

" Ihihihi " The Girl laughed while she throwed a Punch to her Oponent

Her Oponent Dodge The Attacked she Threwed

She managed to Knocked her Oponent Down Then Brilliant Light Blue with a Lick of Yellow Flames came to sight

She Grinned and Turned around where the Light was Coming from

" Oh~ The First Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates what a Pleasure ~ " She said with a Singy Voice Marco raised his Eyebrow with the Girl's Antics

The Commander Smirk " That's Rare Usually You Marines are running your Asses of , yoi " He said with a smirk

I smirked back " Well I m Different " The Girl Said with her D grin She Put her fighting Stance and Attack the Phoenix which the Phoenix Dodged Easily

Her Superior Noticed What she is Doing and Immedietly went to the Girl

" Please have Mercy on her she's just a Cabin girl " Her Superior Pleaded

" And Why will a let go such a Girl like her? " The Commander said with his Smirk

I crossed my Arms " Yeah! I want to Fight too 'ya know " She said with a childish Pout

" And She hurt My Brothers , She needs to pay for it too , yoi " The Commander said

" Please Fight me Instead of her " Her Superior Said

Then His Captain Called for a Fall back

" Then lets Continue this on a other time , yoi But I need to know your name , yoi " The Commander said

I Smirked " Portgas D Ann and I look Forward to our Next Meeting " The girl said before the Commander Transform his Arms into Blue Flaming Wings

When the Phoenix Left her look at her and Her Superior Look Really Really **Pissed**

" Umm ... Sorry? " She said

Her Superior just slapped her Palm on her Face " Really Ann . " Her Superior Sighed "' What Can I do to you ! Really your a Pain in the Ass! " Her Superior said

Ann just Giggled

Then her Superior Dragged the Strawberry-blonde Haired Women by her Ear Roughly

" Aww Ken~ Stop ~! That Hurt~! " Ann Complained

" ' That Hurt ' My ass! Really Ann your Such a Pain in the Ass! "

* * *

**Moby Dick**

Marco is Being tease by the Fourth division Commander because he Let go his Oponent Earlier

" Marco has A Crush~~ " Thatch Teased Causing the Blonde Eye to Twitch

" Will you Shut up , yoi " Marco said Irritatedly

Ace is Currently Sleeping on his Food and Of course this is A good Opportunity to Prank the Narcoleptic 2nd Commander

Thatch went Infront of Ace's Ear

" Ace ! Garp is Looking For you! " Thatch Shouted

Ace shot his Eyes Opened " What ? Where? Hide me?! " Ace said while Pannicking that Gained some Snickkers on his Background

Thatch Laughed his Ass off Causing The Freckled teen to Frown

" Hahaha Thatch Funny " Ace said Dryly While Glaring Daggers at The Curently Laughing Commander

" What? It's Really Funny 'ya know . Oh Ace Do you know Marco has A Crush on the Girl We met at the Island? " Thatch said with A Smirk

Marco Rolled his Eyes . Ace raised his Eyebrow with A Smirk " Is that so? Can you tell me Who she is? " Ace said with his Nothing-good-will-Happen Smirk

" Her name is- " Thatch was Cutted when Marco placed his Foot on the 4th Commander's Face

" Do you know someone Named Ann? " Marco asked Still his Foot on The 4th commander's Face

Despite How tall the 4th Commander is He still managed to Place his Foot on the Annoying and Stupid 4th Commander's Face . Really it Look like It will Break anytime But of Course thanks to His Bird like Foot he can rotate his Leg Freely

" No , Why? " Ace said

" Just I met Someone with the Same Surname As yours , yoi " Marco said

" adshkihahkd" Thatch said ( Marco ! Remove your damn Foot )

Finally Marco placed his Foot Down

Then a Random Crewmember Informed The First Commander That He is Called into His Captain Cabin

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Whatever it is Please leave A Comment ~! ( ' v ' )/**

**- Ace Portgas D **


	2. Chapter 2

" Aww! Let go Kenny-chan~! " I whined She stopped from Walking but Slowly she's Being Surrounded by Dark aura

She stopped from pulling my Ear and Came Closer . Her Face is Shadowed by her Fringe

" K-kenny-chan? " I asked

Before anything Happens Ji Came " Bwahahaha Have another Fight? " He said

Ken just Sighed and Shook her Head " She Confronted the Phoenix " She said

Garp just Laughed " Bwahhahahah! What is his Reaction? " Garp asked

" He looks Interested with Ann , And your Idiotic Grand daughter Told him her Full name " Ken Informed Garp almost Chocked

A fist landed on My head " Aww~! " I whined

Then a Marine Came " Excuse me Rear-Admiral Ann and Vice Admiral Garp , Fleet admiral Sengoku Called Garp-san to Join the Meeting " He said

And he Saluted away " Bwahaha well that can't be help anyway , " He Mumbled to himself

* * *

**~Moby Dick~**

" So who is this Girl you meet at the Island , Son? " Oyaji said with a grin

I glared at Thatch, Who is Grinning like an Idiot

He shrugged and Smiled wickedly

I just rolled my Eyes with a Irritate Sigh

" She's Portgas D Ann .. I just thought that she may have A Relationship with Ace , yoi .. I heard she's a Rear-Admiral but the Girl who begged me Excuse her as A Cabin girl which is Very Suspicious because of her Strength , yoi " I said

But it seem that Oyaji didn't buy it instead his grin grew even wider. " Is that really all? Well, If you **_really _**are interested or you know have a **_crush _**on her-" I ran a hand through my hair as I groaned annoyingly " Pops of all you should be the one who know the most **_Interest_**and **_Crush_**are two different things! And I'm _**way** _too old for that Puppy love or That admiration things! "

They just laughed hardly at my reaction. Sighing annoyingly I left the room " Really Pops? " I muttered while my shutting the door

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the very short update! And I'm very sorry for my writing here... This was _Ages _ago.. No not really a few months or so, But my writing Improve very much after months so... Yeah better fix it later.  
**

**Aww~ An annoyed Marco is cute sometimes but Beware if he snapped on you! **

_**- XxFire-PhoenixxX**_

_**Signing out**_


End file.
